


Día de Foto

by Lordxv



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lordxv/pseuds/Lordxv
Summary: Después de preparar con esmero el atuendo para la foto anual, hay un pequeño detalle del que se ha olvidado. ¿En que acabara ese inocente despiste?





	Día de Foto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyDoptera](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=LadyDoptera).



Ciñó un poco más a su cuello el nudo de la elegante corbata roja, dejándola a la altura idónea justo tocando ligeramente la hebilla plateada del cinturón de piel negra.

 

Se miró una vez más al espejo comprobando que el conjunto que tenía que vestir ese día le quedara bien. La perfecta línea del pantalón gris marengo recorría la pierna de arriba a abajo de forma sutil dejándolo caer con gracia, la impoluta camisa blanca de cuello italiano se ajustaba correctamente a su cuerpo  y la impecable americana azul marino casaba armoniosamente con el resto de las prendas. En si todo estaba correcto, ni un pliegue de menos y ni una arruga de más.

 

Por último revisó sus lustrosos zapatos. Dejando aparte los habituales oxford de cordones, esta vez quiso dar un aire menos formal pero sin perder la elegancia escogiendo unos mocasines de tipo Tassel, estos se amoldaban perfectamente con el resto del conjunto, el nudo y las borlas del empeine le daban un toque agradable a la vista.

 

Aunque no siempre se le da la importancia que se merecen, él consideraba que unos zapatos eran parte esencial de una buena presentación, estos pueden levantar un simple conjunto casual o destrozar al mejor de los trajes. "La elegancia esta en los accesorios" pensó.

 

Miró su reloj y comprobó que aun faltaban cuarenta y cinco minutos para que comenzaran las clases, tiempo suficiente para desayunar y llegar con margen de sobra al colegio. Tomó su cartera y dándole antes un trozo de camembert a su kwami le indicó que entrara en ella.

 

Faltaban cinco minutos para que comenzaran las clases, según avanzaba  hacia la puerta miraba con curiosidad a los demás estudiantes, le resultaba extraño verlos sin sus habituales estilos desenfadados de ropa. Hacía quince días que el colegio había anunciado que ese día sería la foto de los grupos para el anuario y para darle una aire más solemne al acto habían propuesto la iniciativa de que todos los alumnos fueran vestidos con un conjunto más formal.

 

\- ¡Félix! - giró para ver como Allan y Claude se acercaban sonrientes hacía él.

 

\- ¡Caray! Félix, hoy estas más elegante que de costumbre. - dijo Claude en tono bromista, pasando su brazo por los hombros del rubio.

 

Félix se tensó al notar el peso sobre sus hombros y ver de reojo como pequeñas arrugas se empezaban a formar en su americana.

 

\- Si, tú tampoco te ves mal. - respondió serio, mirando con inconformidad el basto nudo a medio cerrar de la corbata de su amigo. Tomó la mano de Claude y la retiró con cuidado de sobre sus hombros.

 

\- ¡Vamos, Félix!, ¿no me digas que te ha molestado mi amigable abrazo?. - dijo con sorna a la vez que se reía dándole unos golpes con el codo a Allan.

 

\- No, no me ha molestado, - respondió mientras se alisaba las mangas de la americana - pero no me gusta ver arrugas innecesarias en mi ropa.

 

Riiin...riiin...riiin - sonó el timbre anunciando el inicio de clases.

 

\- Ja, ja, ja, pues cuando te vea Bridgette no sé lo que vas a hacer. - se alejó junto con Allan carcajeándose .

 

Félix levantó de inmediato la vista de su americana ante las palabras de su amigo, los músculos de su cara se tensaron a la vez que los ojos se le abrían de más, una gota de sudor se había formado en su sien. Había olvidado a su pequeña acosadora, quien siempre se aprovechaba de cualquier escusa sin importar el momento para abrazarlo.

 

Tarde, se le había hecho tarde arreglándose para ir al colegio, ahora la azabache corría presurosa para tratar de llegar no tan retrasada a su primera clase. No solo se había demorado por arreglase para la foto, quería verse guapa para salir al lado de Félix. Si, ese era su cometido el día de hoy, que dijeran lo que dijeran ella se pondría al lado del rubio, no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad para tener una foto juntos.

 

Por fin llegó al colegio, habían pasado ya quince minutos desde que empezara la primera clase. Aunque llevaba prisa pudo notar como la gente que aun estaba por el patio y los pasillos la miraban divertidos y entre risas.

 

Toc, toc - sonó el golpeteo en la puerta del aula, todos los alumnos voltearon para ver como su compañera se asomaba tímidamente y pedía permiso para entrar.

 

Félix en cuanto la vio volvió a tensarse recordando las palabras de Claude, pero a pesar de ello pudo notar con agrado el cuidado atuendo de Bridgette, una ligeramente holgada blusa blanca que hacía resaltar aun más el negro de sus coletas, la falda de tablas en un inconfundible gris marengo y un sencillo pero elegante blazer azul marino. Incluso una suave sonrisa de aprobación se había empezado a formar en sus labios hasta que bajó la vista, en ese momento su semblante cambió pasando de complacencia a confusión.

 

En cuando su profesora le indicó que podía pasar, avanzó despacio hacia su asiento fijándose lo primero en Félix y lo bien que se veía con esa ropa, se preocupo cuando vio la cara más seria de lo normal de este. Intranquila se sentó en su lugar y fue ahí cuando notó el exceso de cuchicheos y risillas de sus compañeros.

 

Se giró hacia sus amigos solo para ver como Claude se aguantaba la ganas de soltar una carcajada,  mientras Allegra lo reprendía por lo bajo, incluso Allan contenía una risilla nerviosa. Extrañada volvió su vista al frente para encontrarse con la atónita e intensa mirada grisácea de Félix clavada en ella. Intimidada y confundida bajó la vista a su libro y dejó que la clase continuara.

 

Al terminar la segunda clase sonó la campana para el receso, todos se apresuraron a salir ya que después del descanso se haría la foto según las instrucciones de la dirección. Félix se levantó esperando que Bridgette no se le abalanzara como siempre pero cuándo la azabache se disponía a alcanzarlo dos de sus compañeros la abordaron.

 

\- Hola Bridgette, esa ropa te queda muy bien. - decía uno de los chicos mientras que el otro soltaba pequeñas risas entre dientes.

 

\- ¿De verdad?, gracias. - respondió amable y sonriendo al cumplido.

 

-  Es una lástima que no podamos decir lo mismo de tus zapatos.  - en ese momento ambos chicos rompieron a reír.

 

Bridgette desconcertada bajó la vista hacia su calzado, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su expresión se tensó al ver lo que traía puesto en los pies. Su pensamiento voló a los mocasines negros que con cuidado esmero lustró ayer por la noche y que dejó junto a la silla para usarlos al día siguiente, parpadeó un par de veces sin dejar de ver las viejas y maltrechas zapatillas de color rojo que ahora calzaba.

 

Aun incrédula levantó la cabeza para ver como sus sarcásticos compañeros salían del aula entre risas, un intenso rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas cuando se percató que Félix la miraba con severidad. Avergonzada, cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos se dejó caer en su asiento .

 

Félix miraba con enfado como esos dos guasones se burlaban de Bridgette, cuando por fin se alejaron de ella quiso acercase a animarla, no le gustó verla así y menos por una tontería como esa, en ese momento Allegra llegó al lado de la azabache.  Aun mortificado por su compañera se giró y salió del salón.

 

\- ¿Bridgette? - llamó su amiga - no les haga caso son solo unos idiotas.

 

La azabache apartó sus manos dejando ver sus enrojecidos ojos - No es por ellos, ¿viste como me miraba Félix?.

 

\- Ja, ja, ja, tienes que reconocer que ha sido muy gracioso, muy elegante hasta que llegas a los pi... ¡Auch! - Claude se quejó cuando el codo de Allegra se clavó en su estomago.

 

\- Si no vas a decir nada bueno mejor espéranos afuera. - dijo molesta la chica, Allan ayudó a su encorvado amigo a salir.

 

\- ¿Es por eso que todos se reían al verme pasar? - preguntó triste.

 

\- ...Bueno si...pero no es para tanto - trataba de buscar las palabras adecuadas para reconfortarla - le puede pasar a cualquiera.

 

\- A él no, ¿lo has visto?, siempre tan elegante y tan detallista. ¡Ains! - soltó un pesado suspiro - y yo que había pensado en colocarme junto a él en la foto y ahora no me apetece ni siquiera participar, se van a reír todos de mi, hasta Claude lo ha hecho y él es mi amigo.

 

\- Vamos Bridgette, Claude es un tonto y además, ¿desde cuándo a ti te ha importado eso?.

 

Antes de que la azabache pudiera responder la campana que avisaba el final del receso sonó.

 

\- Ya es hora, venga vamos. - y sin darle ninguna oportunidad Allegra la tomó de la mano y tiro de ella a toda prisa.

 

Félix se había quedado sentado en una de las bancas del patio únicamente viendo a la gente, con cada uno que pasaba junto a él su enfado crecía, tal parecía que no había otro tema de conversación que no fueran las viejas zapatillas rojas de Bridgette y lo ridícula que se veía. Cuando la campana sonó se levantó molesto y se acercó donde el director junto con el fotógrafo acomodaban a sus compañeros para la fotografía, los chicos aun ahí seguían riéndose de la azabache, incluso alguno se atrevía a soltarle algún comentario de mal gusto.

 

Vio como Bridgette cabizbaja se ponía hacía la parte de atrás en una de la esquinas. Tensando la mandíbula apretó las manos y se fue directamente a los vestidores. Soltó un sonoro suspiro y mirándolos por última vez cerró la puerta de su casillero.

 

Bridgette a pesar de lo que Allegra le había dicho esperaba que la tierra la engullera y no precisamente por los burlones y algunos mordaces comentarios de sus compañeros sino por no tener que ver la molesta expresión de Félix otra vez.

 

Se tensó aun mas cuando notó que las risas de los de su grupo aumentaron de intensidad, aun con la cabeza baja apretó los parpados como queriendo apaciguar aquellas carcajadas, no entendía como es que aun podían seguir burlándose de ella. Aun cuando alguien se puso a su lado no abrió los ojos, en ese momento ya no le importaba como saldría en la foto, lo único que quería era terminar e irse a casa.

 

\- ¡Ey, Félix!, lindos zapatos, ¿iras fresquito? - gritó desde la otra punta Claude.

 

En cuanto escuchó el nombre del rubio abrió los ojos por inercia, encontrándose de nuevo frente a ella con la tediosa visión de sus ajadas zapatillas rojas, abrió mas de si los ojos cuando vio que junto a sus zapatillas se movían unos pequeños dedos dentro de un fino hilo de Escocia negro, ¿eran esos unos calcetines?.

 

Levantó la cabeza aun incrédula, no pudo contener el pequeño respingo al tener junto a ella a Félix con semblante serio, mirada al frente y elegantemente vestido hasta en sus calcetines.

 

Una gran sonrisa se dibujó de inmediato en sus labios, sus ojos titilaban mientras sostenía fuertemente sus manos contra su pecho por la emoción. El realmente había hecho eso por ella eso solo podía significar que le importaba.

 

\- Ni una sola palabra. - dijo serio el rubio sin moverse de su posición.

 

Sin poder aguantar un segundo más su impulso, Bridgette se abrazó fuertemente al brazo de Félix. El por su parte solo vio consternado como su americana daba un tirón hacia abajo en su lado derecho y se le marcaban las arrugas en toda la manga, el hombro y el frente de la prenda.

 

Soltó un profundo suspiro de resignación y mirando a su risueña compañera puso su mejor sonrisa para la foto.

 

FIN

 -**-

_Es todo un placer poder felicitar en este día a una increíble persona. Te deseo todo lo mejor en este día, que disfrutes de un Feliz Cumpleaños LadyDoptera._


End file.
